have it all
by vapanalley
Summary: There's more than one reason why the Shimon family want revenge. Here's seven.


A/N: I was going to go for complete and utter fangirlish crack. The last two turned out serious. I have a weird sense of crack.

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to _Akira Amano

_

* * *

_

_breathe in air; breathe out earth_

(aka they wanted more hot guys)

The Shimon family had Japanese connections as well as Italian connections and an intricate underground network that operated at a super low profile.

And these networks ended up being _too_ low profile. The Shimon family had had their eyes set on Gokudera Hayato since some of the girls working in the network realized they liked brooding, Gothic badasses. They had wanted him. They had contacted him! But Shitt P's strange scrambled messages were too complicated for even the brilliant (drool-worthy, talented, alluring) Gokudera.

The Shimon family had really, really wanted a pianist (read with dirty connotations) within their ranks. Most of the musicians they hired weren't even remotely good (looking). And then Hayato had popped up into the mafia scene (with a cigarette dangling from his angelic lips) and they had really, really craved a good musician (read pianist).

Stupid Vongola. They always had to have it all. A cute baseball player, a pretty pianist, a really toned boxer, Vongola had it all. Damn them!

_

* * *

catch the water; lose the sand_

(aka they wanted Hyper Intuition too)

Mother Earth had deemed that the Shimon family didn't need Hyper Intuition.

Father Sky had given his children Hyper Intuition.

And damn all the elements if the Shimon family didn't want to know what lunch was the next day. Naminori's kitchen sucked although no one dared say it to Hibari's face.

_

* * *

skies thunder; expanses of earth rumble_

(aka they wanted an extra people too and even more hot guys)

It's not fair. Vongola always comes in pairs (and most are free).

They have one of the best illusionist (most vicious and delicious) plus an apprentice all in one. How unfair is that? If Shimon had a two in one person and one of them had a series of connections that stemmed the length of the Underworld, then they would be pretty complacent to. Not to mention cocky. But every expression looks good on Mukuro's face (even evil ones).

And not to mention they have two swordsmen with rain attributes who have trained (read tried to kill) each other and they're both really hot. Like, one of them has such amazing hair and this other one has this grin that makes fangirls go wild.

See, Vongola has it all. And they're always such bastards about it. It just made Shimon want to kill them all and take all the guardians and tie them to a wall and…

_

* * *

flight meet ground; dirt meet wind_

(aka they want to Acrobaleno teachers too)

Shimon is jealous about Vongola's vast teaching connections. There's no other way around it.

If they couldn't have the best, then they were going to destroy them to regain their honor. It's not like they could learn anything from the Acrobaleno being something from Mother Earth and not Father Sky but the Acrobaleno demand respect wherever they go.

Shimon wants that kind of power.

And, really, who doesn't want cute, powerful, sadistic babies to be part of their families? It's like a dream come true.

_

* * *

free fall; steep drop  
_(aka they want awesome box animals)

The Shimon family is happy that Mother Earth was kind enough to bless them with plant affinities. But, sometimes, they dream about being able to cuddle with their own mammalian creatures.

The Vongola box animals are usually cute. It's ridiculous.

_

* * *

the sky is laughing; the earth is crying_

(aka they want to be carefree, egomaniacs too)

They're tired of never being able to laugh or smile or fake emotions. For once, they want to be genuine. For once, they want to be able to say something without having another meaning to it.

Shimon family is just made up of a bunch of old men who want revenge and young children who have been living with the burden of having to carry out revenge.

It's scary when smiling is something children forget how to do.

_

* * *

the wind blows; the trees fall _

(aka they want to be recognized)

Star power is something they'll get eventually. The mafia world is bound to acknowledge them for challenging the almighty Vongola (if they come out of this alive).

But they're a little afraid of how well they can hold up to that kind of attention.

For one thing they aren't as pretty or awesome (amazing, wonderful, modest, kind, good-natured, with beautiful smiles full of rainbows). And for another thing they don't think they can attain the level of respect that Tsuna has gained. He is both wise and kind. Even if he is Vongola scum, he's been good to them (even if it was all an act).

This has been driving Shimon for so long though. They won't back down now.


End file.
